Classical Japanese poetry by hosts
by Elladia1
Summary: In the Host Club there was an evening dedicated to classical japanese poetry. But for Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya there llies much more than simply poetry.


Everything started with the fact that hosts have decided to spend the day quotations of classical poetry, but not only in conversation with customers, but also with each other. The idea, of course, belonged to Tamaki.

_I know that is a bad omen_

_Cord is severed,_

_When you sleep alone ..._

_But I can not help my__ unexpected trouble_

_And only a loud voice crying in me! _

Client together gave a sigh, "MOE !" and dispersed to their hosts. Mori, silent and taciturn, welcomed his clients by reading to them the following poem in his deep, well-trained voice:

_Is it because my only weapon that I think is always_

_The fact that it is unlikely we will meet again with thee,_

_All of my breast_

_So much these days_

_Filled with anguish hopeless._

Unlike his cousin, Honey-senpay twittered like a bird. And his poem was very touching and piercing:

_There, near the shore, where the pond_

_Do not cut you bamboo_

_Under the trees tsuki._

_Ah, if only for him_

_I__n memory of my friend_

_I will look with longing!_

Clients were delighted. After all hosts, in addition to reading poetry continued to play their roles. Especially good was 'brotherly love' with poetry sauce. Hikaru, on the rights of older brother, hugged Kaoru and whispered to the ear with a loud stage whisper the following lines:

_When you're far away, sorrow and suffer,_

_But to hear all the time,_

_That you live close to my village,_

_And never let you see __–_

_Here is what I grieve uncontrollably._

Kaoru was embarrassed, rolled his eyes, but said his brother:

_Even if I got used to you,_

_How to dress their accustomed_

_Fishermen from Suma, burning is usually in her salt -_

_Anyway, I'm on day one_

_Do not forget to you ... (darling) _

Kyouya clients first heard a brief digression into the history of poetry, and then their host his velvety voice dipped in a lyric:

_It is only people with indifference_

_And casually talking about it._

_Indeed, the valley of pure water_

_We like to strongly_

_Sign prohibiting you do not hang over it!_

From the Haruhi, were also seen girls with "MOE !" in theirs eyes. Haruhi sighed as usual, but read Welcoming the guests the following verse:

_Bringing gifts_

_Pray for you I will,_

_You do not fool my child,_

_Let him go__ direct way baby,_

_Show me where the path to heaven!_

Ha-ru-hi! - In unison, sang the twins - we ran out sweets. According to the rule of the day, even if the host turns to another host with which a request, he must still read poetry. Do nothing, the twins began to read:

_In a bright scarlet color I want_

_I painted dress_

_But I'm afraid_

_How to put on, shine scarlet color,_

_And people will know about my love!_

-Most, Blue - hemmed Haruhi and said to the twins:

_It happens often:_

_Knight Valiant, loving,_

_Grieve without his beloved,_

_And what sadness it_

_Known to her only weapon is it?_

Since Haruhi read poetry, and was carrying a tray of sweets, her attention was more scattered, she slipped, fell and broke three cups.

-Haruhi - here is the voice Kyouya, who was immediately next to her - to your debt added another 14,000 yen - and without a transition, in the same tone:

_How transparent clear_

_That night, the moon,_

_When hundreds of dignitaries,_

_Leaving palace__,_

_Have fun ..._

Damn rich bastard! - habitually swore Haruhi, for some reason in English, but the answer was read:

_In the quiet morning_

_I want to enjoy_

_On the surging wave of white,_

_But all in vain: this terrible wind_

_It will not let him aside my own._

-Why is not let out - was outraged Tamaki, rushing towards Haruhi from his place, running up to her and reading on the go:

_Just because a lot of human eyes,_

_We did not meet with you,_

_But even in my heart, I will not hide,_

_No thought of me_

_Forget you!_

Powerful motor broke silence, because all client watched with bated breath for the scene that played out between Kyouya, who picked up Haruhi and held her hand in his, Haruhi, who tried to escape capture and zonked Kyouya, Tamaki, who suddenly have the heart to confess Haruhi in love with all the honest people.

-Ohho - sang Renge, "is brewing something interesting, three cups of rice eat and immediately without any declaration of war read:

… _Servant of the king, now_

_Do not leave the palace_

_On the road_

_That the long-_

_It was noted_

_Jasper spear_

_Locked up they sit_

_And miss those days ..._

-This is not at the place, Renge-kun -said Tamaki, and read:

_Because it is still young,_

_He will not know where to go_

_Will bring you rich gifts,_

_A messenger from the Underworld stern -_

_On his back and carry them to take._

-Hmm, "grunted Renge, the last word left her and disappeared. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the time and then the clock struck 5, - which meant that half an hour visiting club will close its hospitable doors to tomorrow.

-Of course I will, - said Kyouya, and explained his idea as follows:

_Spring rains_

_All poured and poured ..._

_But the flowers on a white sink_

_Still to this day does not flourish -_

_Is it because my only that is too young?_

Haruhi, understand the hidden meaning of words, not mind, but his heart, replied:

_If you leave -_

_That part of the sea,_

_And when at the bank_

_And you come already from the road into the harbor,_

_Is it possible then to leave us? _

-At present the club closed - declared Kyouya, gently wave goodbye to clients and reading to them at last:

_It's not just me who brought up,_

_Told my mother:_

_"Even a simple leaf mulberries_

_In our case, if the labor to the soul_

_Turn into a silk dress. _

After the door was closed, and the hosts started to clean up.

- Why give up - an echo handed Kyouya last line of verse Haruhi, and read to her, lightly touching his sleeve kimono sleeves Haruhi:

_The shelter temporarily living among fields_

_Near the mouth of the rivers_

_And in those hours_

_When night comes,_

_On the sleeves of your dear, I grieve! _

Haruhi looked at him and replied:

_I want my life was_

_Long and strong,_

_As__ rope_

_Because it was not the end I want to_

_Admire you, my love. _


End file.
